The main cable strands are the chief bearing members of suspension bridge. The cable strand is made of high strength galvanized wire of 5 mm in diameter. Formerly specifications for the cable strand were available in 61 wires, 91 wires and 127 wires. At present the over-length large main cable strands reach 5000 m in length, in 169 wires of 5 mm diameter. The weight of a cable strand reaches 120 tons. Commonly the cross-section of cable strand is regular hexagon. Some special cable strands may be rectangular or other shapes. A cable strand is bound with composite material bands at interval of 1.5 m˜2 m. Traditionally, the winding of main cable strands of suspension bridge all applied large diameter steel reels for winding horizontal parallel wire strands at home and abroad. This process is called by reel processing for short. The one of the characteristics of reel processing was that the manufacturing, shipping and unwinding of cable strands all could not get rid of large diameter steel reel. During the transportation of cable strands on steel reels to large bridge building site, cable strands 10 could give birth to oval traumas from falling down shown in FIG. 1, owing to their deadweight. Consequently the cable strands oval traumas from falling down therefore caused cable strand winding loosen and friction between cable strands generated by steel reel rotating. While cable strands were winding along with steel reel rotating continually, this kind of trauma from falling down could result in so-called “Hula-circles” effect, in consequence it disturbed the original arrangement order and could be very difficult to unwinding cable strand from steel reel. Further more, in unwinding cable strand the dragging and pulling forces suddenly made the loose cable strands to be tightened or loosened every now and then, which could aggravate the frictions between cable strands and scratch binding bands on strand until breakage and make cable strand steel wires incoherent. During the procedure of unwinding cable strands the “Hula-circles” which had emerged would become more and more bigger along with the unwinding process of cable strands, its loosen amount would increase gradually, and cable strand would collide with ground, until unwinding job implementation had no means of normal proceed. In order to remedy this phenomenon in construction site, in the traditional sense, it was necessary to reshape and bind strands continually by labor. Therefore the working machines should be shut down, after tightening cable strands wires, proceeded with unwinding strand for those already formative “Hula-circles”. This not only brought unlimited inconvenience to assembly molding of main cable of suspension bridge, but also more seriously influence the time limit for a project. Particularly the longer the cable strand, the more serious the “Hula-circles” developed, furthermore the longer the cable strand, the more difficult the remedy measures carried out, even could not carry out. According to experiences under the precondition of holding good cable strand shape, adopting reel processing technology, commonly when cable strand length is over 1500 m, “Hula-circles” will be easy to appear during unwinding process of cable strand. When the “Hula-circles” phenomena become serious, it will direct influence site construction schedule and cable strand quality.